Parody of The Matrix
by Elisa Ghost Writter
Summary: Parody of the Matrix is rated M for adult language and conduct. Some inhuman humor of violence. This story is a humorous parody if what if the Matrix was some ass backwards paradox where the blue pill is of the truth and the red is the ignorant pill of lies instead of the other way around.What if it wasn't robots that enslaved humans to become a robot organic matrix but Aliens?


Parody of the Matrix!

"Everything is not as what it seems! We are all in a matrix, a bionic human robot all connected together in this false reality. Everything you see now isn't real. Its all ignorance fools! It's mind control by evil Alien robots! Now if you take this red pill everything will be the same, but…., if you take this blue pill you will see the truth."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Now what would it be? The red pill or the blue pill?

"Are you trying to drug me?"

"Come on, the red pill or the blue pill?"

"Wait a minute, Are you trying to date rape me?"

"Fuck man, get serious, this is not funny! I'm serious!"

"So if I take the blue pill I will see the truth, but what is the truth?"

"The truth is out there? Is only waiting to be found out!"

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

"It means take the blue pill and go take a hike jack ass!"

"To the future?"

"No, to the reality which is now!"

"Whats that?"

"Go ahead and find out, I dare ya, take the blue pill."

"Whats that?"

"What's what?"

"Whats it do?"

"It opens your mind to a whole new reality"

"Na, I'll take the red pill."

"Are you sure?"

"No, how about I don't take no fucken pills wise ass."

"Well you not gonna leave until you take one of these pills."

"How about I kill you."

"Sorry no can do, While your back was turned I took all your weapons."

"Hey, what the fuck happened to my weapons? They are gone."

"I have them. (He points he knifes and guns in he's face in mid air with mind powers.)"

"What the fuck, how you do that?"

"It's in the matrix of the mind reality game metrix sytem. Once you opened your mind you can bend time and space. Make your own reality, if you know what I mean."

(He winks)

"No, I don't know what you mean. What oooh!"

(He looks down to find he's pants have fallen down.)

"You see in the matrix of this mind reality, all things are possible."

"Oh, I think I get it? So I think I'm ready!"

"You either are ready or not ready."

"I'm ready mother fucker! Lets do this man! High five!"

"Alright, alright, so get ready, are you ready."

"Yes, I'm ready for it. Just give it to me already."

"Do you choose the blue pill of truth or the red pill of ignorance?"

"Come on, come on, just give me the fucken blue pill already!"

"Alright, I warned you! Here you go."

"Finally, fuck just do it."

(He swallows the pill)

When he first starts to wake everything is blurred, he sees some weird blue light in front of him but cant make out what it is. Then he hears something strange.

"What the fuck is that?"

Then he smells something weird.

"Ew, what the fuck am I at? Animal farm? What's that smell?"

Then taste something odd.

"Whats this funny taste in my mouth. Ahh fuck man!"

He starts chomping he's lips to get a better taste.

"Hmmm still not sure, is it raining? Wait I think my vision is getting better. Ew, what the fuck is that? Some blue moon making strange noises like thunder claps or some shit like that. Maybe some dirt flew in my mouth."

(He yawns then some steamy liquid and creamy stuff drops into he's mouth.)

"Ew, fuck, shit what the fuck is this. Some weird hot liquid taste like piss and what is this brown creamy stuff chocolate? Are they feeding me threw tubes?"

"Wrong fuck tard!"

"What who is this?"

"Hasn't your eyes fully adjusted yet?"

"Almost, what the fuck am I eating."

He takes another gulp and slurps it up.

"There you go, almost done. Can you see better now?"

"Wait a minute I think I can see it, it's ahh, it's ummm, wa, no, no….no it cant be….nooooooooooooooooo!"

"Yes, yes, yes, my big Alien butt cheeks right on your mouth taking a big huge shit. Here goes another load from my big blue ass. Bottoms up!"

"Ahhh fuck, ahhhhh shit! Oh no, no…..ahhhhhhh, fuck man, why me, why. No come on this is sick ass, fuck, fuck no, this is inhumane! Why, am a human being not a toilet."

"Correction a bionic human robot toilet. It's the new future! We had to do something about all you humans making Earth into a dump site of shit so we decided to make you humans into a toilet of shit. We found away using robotics and combining human organic DNA into a souls harvest of shit eating monsters! You can live a hundred years on alien shit! Don't worry we make sure your souls reincarnate so you can do it all over again in uttero. it's a paradox man! Here a sit up so you can see what I mean!"

_(I see the blue Alien sitting up he's big blue ass cheeks be removed from my handsome pretty boy face. I look out and see a harvest of humans sucking on big blue Alien buttocks sucking turds out of their ass. Farting and shitting away like no tomorrow.)_

"Oh fuck man, oh hell no, no, no….."

"This is your eternity, today, and tomorrow and forever and ever. We devising planes on how to make bionic toilets into immortals. Your are next subject. Muhahahhaaaa!"

"Noooooooooo! Ahhhh fuck!"

The blue Alien sits down on he's face and takes a big shit in he's mouth.

"Oh noooooo! Ahhhhhhhh! (more hot steamy shit in he's mouth, munch munch)"

"Please don't do this, forgive us, please this is wrong."

"Not my problem. I'm just warming up! Ahhh, fart piss, ugh, ohm, yaaa, ugh Ooo."

_More squirts of shit poor into my mouth. I have no choice but to eat it. Oh no, I think this isn't a nightmare it taste real. Oh shit, oh shit, squirt piss shit turds fly into my mouth, I cant stop myself my mouth keeps tonguing the shit out of he's ass hole, oh fuck munch, munch, swallow, oh no, oh no, squirt mmmm, so yummy, so hungry, oh oh no, I'm getting a hard on, starting to enjoy it, must stay strong, fart ohm that smells delicious. Lick. lick gulp munch, munch, munch, oh fuck you have a hot ass, so juicy or yummy. Oh fuck, oh no, ooh I like it, ohm ya, oh fuck rub your ass in my face, oooh ya I love your butt cheeks, oh my dick feels so good, stroke, stroke, jacking off to your hot alien ass. _

"Oh fuck, your ass taste so good. Oh shit (squirt shit piss) oh ya! Keep going! (Slurp lick gulp) Mmmmmm! Oh why do I like your shit of sudden?"

"That's what happens to all humans at first but then they all convert. I knew you'd like it all humans like are shit it's so inhuman isn't it. What some more dude?"

"Yes, master I love you! Oh ya, oh ya. Oh I love you, I love you!"

He sits dowb and squirts hot steamy alien shit in he's mouth and he swallows it and masterbates and orgasims at the same time he finishes him off while he's human bionic toilet crys in pleasure of he's wonderful Alien ass.

"Kiss, kiss kiss, oh yes, feelt so good and yummy, I love you so much. I'm so in love with you man. I feel so gay about it. I want to worship you and tongue your ass hole forever."

"Oh thanks my slave. Here let me wash down all the shit for you. Open wide."

Alien whips out he's dick and takes a piss in he's mouth. He drinks it up swallowing it.

"Slurp slurp, so yummy, I just love it, wow. I love you."

"I love you to give me a kiss."

Alien bends back over and he kisses he's ass cheeks. Both moaning oh ya!

Then turns back around and they kiss each other on the lips over and over.

"Oh, I love you, I love you to, oh yes, mmmmm."

They stop kissing.

"Master what is your name?"

"Timothy!"

"Oh well i forgot my name. Hey isn't that the name of the sex demon in the bible?"

"What version? Just joking yes, but no demon, a sex deity God, God was my father and now he's gone and now I'M YOUR NEW GOD!"

AMEN!

Theee End!

Or is it…..until next time…fart, shit, piss, ugh, pisssssss!


End file.
